Light Amongst the Shadows
by Talicor
Summary: "Sometimes it's dreams that make all the difference."
1. Prologue: The Dream

It's not often that I dream anymore. Nights often pass sleepless for me, but when I do find rest, nightmares plague me.

Except tonight.

Tonight I found myself on a great metal platform, high above what appeared to be a landscape of fire.

Windblown ash teases the edge of my cloak, whispering promises already broken.

Silently I watch the cascades of molten sorrows ebb and flow around me, the heat not affecting me in the least, that is, until a voice breaks the silence.

"You ruined everything."

Finding myself not alone in this smoldering world, I turn. Before me I see a pale figure, like a specter risen from the cinders of my heart. Though of humble stature, his blue eyes burn, moreso than any ember from below.

Unable to escape that soul-searing gaze, I swallow thickly, before the figure comes near, his hair flickering with the amber light of the flames that surround us.

"Why?"

The young one now questions, now merely feet away. Now I am able to see beyond the crystalline gaze, to the boyish features that encompass the pair of stunning blue orbs.

_Why indeed_, I think to myself as I find myself kneeling before they boy. _Why have I done the things I have?_

"You shattered our _Angel_, our only light in the dark," he states cryptically, placing a small, rough hand on my shoulder, "We have to fix this Anakin. For her sake and ours."

"You don't understand," I protest softly, placing my own hand upon the little one's shoulder, "It is too late for me. I have fallen too far. There is no _Angel_ to save me now."

"There may not be an _Angel_, but the _Light_ will come..." The blue gaze met mine once again, a single brilliant tear glistening on his cheek.

Suddenly, the wind around us picked up, the ash swirling violently around us, seperating his form from mine, eventually pulling the darkness between us, all the while his silken voice rang.

"Watch for the _Light_..."

* * *

Author's Note

Hey guys! This was my first attempt ever at FanFiction, and I'd love to know what you thought of this! Right now it's just a one shot but I may consider expanding this into a real story if enough people show interest...

Any sort of review would help!


	2. Awakening

Hello everybody! I was ecstastic to get some feedback! So happy in fact, that I have decided to continue! I haven't really had much experience in this business... So _**please**_ let me know **if anyone seems too out of character**! The mood I feel has changed from the Prologue... Let me know what you think!

Enjoy Chapter 1!

* * *

Cracking my eyes open, I was met with stark walls so unlike the pulsating fires of my dream. Only the faint hiss of hyper oxygenated air reminding me where I was. Tiredly, I look around, but with my damaged eyes, not much is seen.

A sharp twitter of noise grabs my attention as the blurry space around me continues to solidify, slowly wiping the vulcan landscape from my mind.

Annoyed at the intrusion of my privacy, I lazily palm the controls for my helmet, the great durasteel jaws of the chamber sliding open as my suit pressurizes, once again cutting me off from the outside world.

"...Milord?"

At this, I snap around in my chair.

"Yes Captain?" I drawl, sleep still miring my mind, although the vocabulator betrays nothing of the sort.

"I..." The poor officer floundered, "Uh, I-I was just notifying you that we have found the name of the Rebel who destroyed the Death Star, but you didn't appear to be listening.."

Throwing him a patronizing look (which I realized would go completely unnoticed) I watched this... Captain Piett, if memory serves me correctly, squirm a bit longer before attempting to dreg the answer from him.

"And...?" I said a little more clearly than my previous statements, the prospect of finally discovering the identity of the pilot that made the lucky shot invigorating me.

_Not lucky,_ I remind myself, _there is no such thing as luck. It was the will of the Force that allowed that to happen._

Fearing my famous "Invisible Hand of Death," the answer came in an unintelligible blurted rush.

"Itwasarebelbythenameoflukeskywalkermilord."

"...What?" Silently, I just continued to stare at Piett, he was fairly new at this job, and I liked him so far, he didn't attempt any bootlicking in my presence. Even if he did scare easy. Alas, the problem with new recruits.

Sucking in a few deep breaths, the young captain finally realized that I wasn't crushing his larynx, he spoke at a more reasonable speed. Extending a datapad towards me, he explained as I flipped through the report.

"The Rebel goes by the name of Luke Skywalker milord, he was the one that fired the deciding shot. I was able to recover a few snapshots of him from the Death Star security cameras as well as from the Rebel archives."

_Skywalker._

_Luke Skywalker... Could it be?_

Pulling up a grainy image, I could just make out a mop of light hair and desert clothing. I sighed in exasperation at the poor quality.

_You'd think that with all the amazing advancements in technology, that we'd have HD security cameras!_

"Could it be what milord?" Piett tipped his head slightly, "Is there anything else you require of me?"

Realizing I had been voicing my thoughts out loud, I clamped down on my mental tongue. _First dreams of fire and now, a son long thought dead, has risen from the grave and blown a hole into my life..._

"That will be all Captain," I waved him off distractedly, gazing at the pixelated snippet of my (possible) son. "I... Have much to meditate on... Make sure Ozzel keeps in line for me."

"Yes sir," Piett saluted snappilym before exiting the room.

Satisfied he was gone, I once again retreated within my chamber, the weight of this revelation should've been heavy enough to crush my sanctuary, but oddly enough, I instead felt buoyed up by the news.

_I have a son._

_A son!_

_A living, breathing, child!_

_Out in the galaxy... _

_Without me._


	3. Mission

Chapter 2

"Luke! What are you doing?! You're supposed to be reporting to High Command right now!"

"Gah!" The youth in question jerked suddenly, the magazine covering his face fluttering to the ground "Who? What?! Where?! LEIA!"

"The one and only, Farmboy!" Leia replied sarcastically, wrenching him to his feet, "Now wipe the drool off your face and come on! They have a _very_ important mission for one of our only Jedi!"

Before Luke _could_ wipe the drool from his face, the princess was marching him down the corridor. Recieving pitying glances as they neared the final set of double doors leading to the briefing room. The great blast doors grinding open, they were met with an amused group of Alliance leaders."

"Slept in did we young Skywalker?" General Kota remarked, smirking slightly. "Not very Jedi-like of you to be late for a meeting."

"Unless you're Anakin Skywalker that is.." The younger man next to him remarked, "He was famous for being fashionably late for just about everything."

"Careful Starkiller," The blind general nudged him playfully, "That's his kid we're talking to!"

At this teasing, Luke couldn't help but blush slightly. It seemed to happen a lot whenever the topic of his father's heroics came up.

"Now, now, gentlemen!" The crisp voice of Mon Mothma cut through the banter, "We have brought young Skywalker here for an important assignment, have we not?"

"Ah yes," Kota conceded, passing the senator a packet of flimsi. "Here you are Mon, everything needed for his assignment."

"Thank you General," Mothma once again turned her attention to a now (slightly more) aware Luke Skywalker.

"Luke," she began, holding up the packet, "In here you'll find vital information on infiltrating one of the Empire's most secure facilities. One that is responsible for the production of nearly the entirety of the Naval forces that we constantly face..." Her tone was now deadly soft, a feather with a hidden blade.

The young Jedi gulped soundlessly at the imposing picture she was describing before him. What could possibly draw them to send someone like him to a place like _that_?

"W-Where, is this place you're sending me to? I didn't quite catch that."

"It seems nerves are already getting to you young Skywwalker," Mothma chided softly, "I hadn't named your destination yet. You are going to act as a spy on the Kuat Drive Yards, where we believe something terrible is being built."

"Something terrible? You mean the Death Star wasn't enough?" Luke gasped, taking the new information.

"Yes, we believe they are nearing completion on a new dreadnaught. One far larger and more powerful than anything else before..."

"A Super Star Destroyer."

* * *

Haha! Hey guys! Here's an update for you all! I was finally able to get some time to myself and write! Lemme know what you think! (or have any suggestions!) Love it? Hate it?


	4. Reminiscence

Hello again! I have been on a writing splurge today, so I already have _another_ update today! Now I cannot thank **robot-keayleuu **enough! Their continued support and encouragement has meant the _WORLD _to me! They have kept me from giving up!

(and as for Starkiller, keayleuu, I'll see what I can do! ;D)

As usual, let me know what you think! What do you want to see more/less of? Any particular scenes you just gotta see take place? Review and let me know!

* * *

Chapter 3

_Are you kidding me?_

That was my only thought as I stared from the cockpit of my TIE Advanced in frustration. The Rebels had managed not only to break through our barricade, but left heavy damage on my aging flagship Devastator, in their wake.

Now, with only three of her five sublight engines working, and a great smoking crater where the main hangar bay used to be, I couldn't help but be grateful for the speedy construction of my newest project. One that will surely handle these Rebels like a Nexu would devour a sniveling womprat.

"Milord," The thin voice of Captain Piett routed through my built in comlink, "I regret to inform you, that along with the destruction of the hangar bay and engine damage, we have also taken damage to our hyperdrive. It appears we can get no farther than the edge of the Kuat System before it completely blows, you may want to go ahead before us to make it on schedule.. That is, if you haven't taken substantial damage yourself Milord."

"That is fine Captain, I will send a ship to the edge of the system to await your arrival once I make it to the Drive Yards."

"Many thanks Milord, we look forward to returning planet side for repairs."

_As do I Piett, as do I..._

"I am now setting course for Kuat," I remark, my hands flashing across the control panel in front of me, "I will see you in a few days Captain, Vader out."

_Whoever said space travel is boring obviously hasn't flown a ship._

Idly, I stared out at the soothing swirl of hyperspace, _it's always had that effect on me I suppose..._

_Then again... I have been rather mild lately..._

Thinking back on the past week or so, I realized just how much learning of my young son's survival has affected me. True anger has slipped away from me, no longer my constant companion. Replacing it is mere annoyance or frustration most of the time... Even with this humiliating defeat from the Rebels I did not feel the burning hatred and anger I usually do.

_What is wrong with me?_ Exhausted from the battle, I slump in my pilot's seat, the crash webbing snagging slightly on the edges of my control panel.

**_Nothing Anakin._**

"Gah!" I jerk up as much as the webbing and armor allow in the small cockpit, there are _not_ supposed to be voices in here!

Suddenly, I am met with a ghostly echo of a child's laughter before an all too familiar small form materializes onto my lap.

"You."

**_"Yes me," _**the youth replied, **_"but I am you as well... I am your past, and future if you'd let me..."_**

"What do you mean?"

Playfully, my doppleganger rolled his eyes, **_"Don't you see Anakin? You're already changing! Soon enough we will be one and the same again! You are closer to the _****Light****_ than ever before!"_**

Before I could even fully register just what he meant, my youthful mirage disappeared, once again leaving me alone as the Drive Yards warped into view before me.


	5. Rumors

Here I am again! This is another Luke chapter to break up the heaviness of the Vader chapters... A new character is also introduced!

This is kind of a filler chapter of sorts... Lots of dialogue, little action. (Any suggestions on where to go next? I'm open for anywhere!)

As always let me know your thoughts on this!

Chapter 4

"Alright gentlemen!" A clipped voice rang throughout the hangar, "I am Admiral Furan, and as the head officer currently stationed here at the prestigious Kuat Drive Yards, I welcome you as new recruits! The maintenance division is always in need of a new pair of hands..."

_Yeah, if I get through with this you're gonna need all the help you can get in that department_, Luke thought silently to himself as he stood rigidly at attention, the stuffy dress uniform annoying him almost as much as his regulation haircut. Even after only a day or two of living the Imperial lifestyle Luke discovered a new level of pity for the low ranked soldiers and mechanics, a group which he now found himself a part of as the Admiral continued his speech. Vaguely, he figured he should return his attention to said speech:

"...Now, before you return to resume your normal duties, I would like to announce that our Supreme Commander of Imperial Forces, the Lord Darth Vader himself, has come to the Drive Yards to oversee the final stages of construction on the Empire's newest weapon of peace, the Super Star Destroyer!"

_Kriff!_

Luckily, that was the only bombshell that would be affecting his mission.

_If you call dealing with a homicidal Sith Lord lucky..._

"Hey new guy!" A surprisingly warm voice broke through the now relaxed crowd, "You alright? You're looking a little pale there..."

Snapping out of his reverie, Luke looked up shyly at the newcomer. A senior mechanic by the looks of him.

"Nah, I'm okay..." Luke feebly replied, still in shock about being in the same vicinity as his father's murderer for more than five seconds.

"Well you certainly don't look okay! C'mon, you'll be eating with me tonight!" And as had been typical with Leia, the youth was dragged off before he could mumble a protest.

"Name's Clancy by the way," he introduced, clapping Luke good-naturedly on the shoulder.

"I'm L-er.. Annakin. Annakin Lars, " Luke recovered just in time to use the pseudonym the Rebel Alliance had fabricated for his 'Imperial records'

"Interesting name you have there... Outer Rim I take it?" Clancy glanced over at him as they made their way to the mess hall.

"Uh yeah, actually... Tattooine."

"That's cool..." The mechanic bobbed his head slightly, "I also get the feeling that it's Vader that has gotten you all worked up like this, yeah?"

At this, Luke nearly dropped his newly acquired tray, "What makes you say that?"

"It's typical for Greenies to be frightened of the Supreme Commander, heck who _isn't_ scared of him?!"

_Good question..._

Before either could speak any more, they found themselves standing before the cooks and their trays filled with a oily looking gruel.

Satisfied that they had been served their allotted amount, the server waved them on lazily.

"Anyway, about Old Wheezy," Clancy continued after herding Luke to a table near the edge of the gigantic room, " Common theory around here is that he's just a droid, and there's nothing mystical about him."

"He must be the most complex droid out there then." Luke countered, settling In his seat, "Besides, if he's a droid, why don't they make more of them? An army of Dark Lords?"

Grimacing through his first mouthful of gruel Clancy replied, "I don't know... But there are other rumors around that he's a species of alien that can't breathe the same air we do, thus the respirator. Either way, he has to at least be part machine."

"How do you know that? Have you seen something?" Luke prodded over his untouched plate.

**_He's more machine than man now, twisted and evil._** Obi Wan's words came back to haunt him.

"Personally? No, but I have a cousin that specializes in medical engineering-"

"Like robotics and prosthetics?"

"Yeah. Anyway, he's told me that Vader comes to him every six months or so for a piston realignment. Doesn't sound like something an organic being would need."

"I can see where people get the idea that he's a droid then..."

"No kidding."

A somewhat awkward silence came down on the conversation as the weight of the coming topic settled on them.

"So," Luke began, stirring his pile of mush, "What do I need to know to survive an encounter with him? How likely am I to run into him anyway?"

Clancy looked up from his musings, "Hm? Oh, well based on how battered his TIE was when he flew in, I'd say he'll be prowling around the maintenance hall quite a bit... Hey, you okay?"

Startled, Luke glanced up from his shock. He'd been assigned to the maintenance hall.

"Just terrified beyond all belief! What if I mess up and he's around?!"

"Don't worry about it. After all we're mechanics! Vader's favorite type of people after all.."

"You can't be serious," Luke choked on his cup of water, "Vader doesn't have _favorites_!"

"Sure he does," Clancy chuckled over his new companion's choking fit, "Every Imperial knows how much he absolutely _hates_ politicians."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Well, considering he hates political games, who else would he be drawn to but the most straightforward lot in the Navy?" The senior mechanic grinned, "Besides, I hear he's quite the starship junkie himself..."


	6. Destinies Meet

Sup guys? I have a longer chapter for you today! Things start moving!

Although, I must give props to **LR**! Her suggestions were actually what I already had planned! Great minds think alike!

(and yes kealeuu, Clancy is an OC, named after one of my physical therapists whose always begging to be in a story of mine)

How do you feel about this chapter/story so far? (its one of my favorites!)

Anywho, I'll just let you read now!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Good morning sunshine!"

Clancy's cheerful voice greeted Luke at 0600 the next morning.

"Wha…" He grumbled incoherently, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as his newly found friend handed him a steaming cup of caf.

"Time to get up! We have the maintenance hall to report to! Don't want to keep _his Sithiness_ waiting, do we?" Clancy joked over his own cup as he took a long sip, enjoying the warmth.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Luke grimaced before throwing his Navy regulation covers off and getting to his feet. "Now where's my uniform?"

"Oh, you mean that stuffy thing we had to suffer through all day?" The Imperial waved his hand at the small closet behind him, "Those are only for show, our real getup is _much_ more comfortable! Here." He tossed a grey bundle to his young companion, who, upon unrolling it, found it to be some baggy mechanic's coveralls.

"These are _huge_! I could fit half a clan of Jawas in there with me!"

Clancy simply shrugged, "Hey, it's not my fault you're so, shall we say, _vertically challenged."_

"Was that a _short joke_?!"

"Maybe…"

"…You suck."

Eventually, the duo made their way to the maintenance hall, Luke dragging his feet the entire way.

"Clancy! Good morning!" One of the nearby mechanics greeted, "I see you got our new recruit here without too much hassle. He helping you with the Vman?"

"Vman?" Luke asked, completely bewildered, "Who's he? Another mechanic? Please tell me he works as far as possible from Vader!"

"Uh kid…" The other mechanic covered his mouth with a hand to hide the grin at the newbie's distress, "Vman _is _Vader."

"WHAT?!"

"Right now probably isn't the best time to mention that I am Vader's personal mechanic…" Clancy cringed, taking Luke by the shoulder and guiding him to the back of the hall. "Don't worry though, working on things typically puts him in a pretty amiable mood."

"I'll believe it when I see it!" Luke rejected, now digging his heels into the permacrete floor as Clancy pushed him along.

"Could one of you quit that racket?! It is seriously annoying!"

"Sorry about that Vman." Clancy addressed a pair of shiny armored boots sticking out from beneath an all too familiar TIE Advanced. "He's new."

Flashes of grey turrets and green laser fire danced across Luke's vision. The Death Star Trench..

_He was the last fighter that gave chase before the end…_

"What possessed you to bring a skittish new recruit with you?" Vader questioned, now rolling from beneath the star fighter. The bulbous lenses that served as eyes locking onto Luke, who in turn swallowed thickly.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Dark Lord tilted his head to the side thoughtfully.

"What is your name child?"

"…Uh, Annakin Lars sir…"

* * *

_Did he just say what I think he said?_

Dumbfounded, I could only stare blankly at him for several moments before clambering stiffly to my feet. Despite myself, I circled this 'Annakin Lars,' taking in every feature and stance of the young one, who under the circumstances, was starting to tremble. Even without my cape and shoulder armor, he finds me intimidating.

_Curse this red tinted vision!_

"What color are your eyes?" I inquire, coming to a stop and looking him in the face. Still he avoids meeting my gaze, even if he did I would not be able to decipher what I sought.

"Bl-blue sir." He stutters, unconsciously moving his hand along his short cropped hair, as if he were used to tousling a longer mop of hair.

_Not unlike me at that age.._

"Your hair?"

At this, a look of confusion briefly crossed his face before replying.

"…Blond sir…"

"Homeworld?" I begin to dig deeper, if his name is anything to go by, he may be of greater importance than he realizes…

"Tatooine."

_Of course, _I think to myself, _to protect him, he'd have been raised on the one planet I would never return to…_

Finally, I decided to cut with possibly the most important question…

"Who are your parents?"

* * *

_Kriff kriff kriff!_

Luke's mind was a swirling mass of chaos. _What do I say?! My father was an old Jedi friend of yours? I'd be dead for sure then!_

"Beru and Owen Lars raised me.. I never knew my father or mother." He blurted before considering what the Dark Lord could unearth with that information.

"Hm…" Vader put a hand to his 'chin' deep in thought. "That is all I need to know for now young… Lars." He turned his attention back to his mechanic, "Clancy get him on the starboard wing panels, they took a lot of carbon scoring from the last battle. Should be easy enough for him to take care of."

"Yes sir!" Clancy cheerily saluted, "C'mon Annakin, let's get you set up."

* * *

Working with Clancy wasn't too bad actually, he had lots of tips for removing dents, dings, and carbon scoring that would be useful when he returned to Rogue Squadron.

As long as he didn't think about the thing lurking beneath the ship that is…

"Hey Clancy," Luke looked up from the cracked panel he was replacing, "Is it just me, or does Vader look a little odd?"

A frown creasing his face, the older mechanic glanced beneath the ship at the Dark Lord that was currently wielding a plasma cutter and absorbed in working.

"How do you mean?"

"I dunno… It just seems like something's missing…"

"You mean like some silver shoulder armor, tabard, and cape?"

"So _that's _what is was!" Realization dawned on Luke's face, "I've only seen him once or twice on the Holonews, much less in real life!"

"Yeah, he typically leaves the armor off for added flexibility and the tabard and cape to keep from snagging on dangerous things or catching on fire…"

"Makes sense."

"Yeah, you should've seen it when a component blew on his ship while he was working on the hyperdrive. Fire was _everywhere_! And he just stood there! Didn't even flinch!"

"Chuba!" A loud clang and the screech of seizing mechanical parts sounded from below the TIE. A near unintelligible string of Huttese curses made Luke blush.

"You understand what he's saying?" Clancy glanced over to him before hopping down to see what the source of that horrible noise was.

"Yeah, and trust me you do _not_ want to know!"

"Vman?! You okay? You were using some pretty colorful language!"

Curiosity overcoming his initial fear of the mysterious Sith, Luke followed the mechanic to the underbelly of the TIE fighter.

Underneath, they found Vader sprawled limply beneath a nest of sparking wires and shattered ship parts.

"What the heck happened under here?"

"It looks like _Angel_ here took more damage than I thought…" Vader supplied, moving his head slightly, "Some electrical discharge from her hyperdrive fried the circuits in my prosthetics… Clancy, if you would…"

"Sure thing boss," the Imperial looped his arms under Vader's and slowly dragged him out into the open, "Anything else you need me to do?"

"If you could get my right arm back online that would be helpful."

Gently setting Vader down, Clancy knelt down and removed one of the magnetized crushgaunts from his employer's hand.

"Kreth Vman! How long have you had these prosthetics? These are _ancient_! Annakin, get over here with some of the old tools from the _Angel."T_urning back to Vader, he examined the massive pistons in his forearms, "Look at the size of these! What do you do with that much power, punch holes through Star Destroyer hulls?!"

Before Vader could reply, Luke came bolting over with an old battered toolbox.

"These the ones?"

"Yup, that's a Clone Wars field kit if I've ever seen one! Man Vader, you sure are vintage! Clone Wars tech a favorite of yours?"

"Just get me functioning again Clancy, we're not here to discuss my personal taste in technology."

_Holy Sith! He _**_is _**_mostly machine! Ben and Clancy were right!_

Luke couldn't help his reaction to seeing the Dark Lord's ancient prosthetics, the skeletal, droid-like appearance of his limbs frightening him.

* * *

_Well this is embarrassing…_

Frustrated at my inability to move, I slowly instructed this 'Annakin' On how to realign the pistons in my arms, as well as where to add oil, so that the many servo motors in my limbs would move silently again.

Finally, the two mechanics managed to get both of my arms working again, and after several small tests, I joined them in repairing my legs.

* * *

Explaination of Vader's initial cuss word: the original word I had was Koochoo, which I learned meant 'idiot' after posting this so I replaced it with Chuba, which means 'Damn' and made more sense in context...

Congratulations, you now know another fictional cuss word.


	7. Memories of a Mechanic

Dum Dadada DUM! I present the newest chapter! And was it fun to write! I do apologize for taking so long to get it up! (I know I promised before the weekend Kealeuu!)

But here it is anyway! I do hope you all enjoy it! (Especially the last half! Let me know your thoughts on that!)

Now, without further ado!

* * *

Chapter 6

_How the heck did this happen to him?_

Luke couldn't help thinking as he and Clancy helped Vader remove his armored boots, thus exposing the further extent of the Sith Lord's injuries.

Thankfully, it was easier to handle the sight of the skeletal and battle worn prosthetics, which extended from mid thigh to crude approximations of human feet, their toes metallic and sharp.

"Your staring again Annakin…" Clancy nudged, reaching for a tool to unfreeze the Dark Lord's ankles.

"Sorry, they're just so…"

**_Droid-like? Inhuman? Substandard? I know._**

Startled, Luke looked to Clancy, barely masking his confusion.

_Where the heck did THAT come from?!_

"Hey, I need that tool right there Annakin, if you don't mind.. Annakin?" Clancy waved a grease covered hand in front of blank eyes. "Hello?"

"Gah, sorry Clancy, here you go." Luke distractedly passed the small tool.

"I love how you guys talk like I'm not here," Vader joined the conversation out of nowhere, all the while focusing on soldering several interface wires back together on his right leg, "I'm only attached to that hunk of metal and wires you two are constantly gawking at."

"Sorry Vman, we figured you were busy with fixing... Well, yourself I guess..." Clancy gestured awkwardly at the metallic limb, "How'd it happen anyway?"

"... An old friend of mine did this to me at the end of the Clone Wars.." The Dark Lord growled, unconsciously flexing his left hand.

Luke wasn't sure if it was a Force thing or not, but he could tell that more than Vader's mutilation had twisted him into this monster.

_Was my father responsible for these injuries?_

"Ouch... Betrayal, ya gotta love it..." Clancy responded, still trying to get the Sith's feet (if they can be considered that) functioning again.

"How old were you when this happened?" Luke spoke up as Vader started calibrating the interface on his leg.

_Heck, if I'm putting my father's murderer back together, I might as well learn something while I'm at it..._

* * *

Of all the questions he just had to ask!

I couldn't help but bristle at 'Annakin's' inquiry as to my age, it was not something I shared lightly.

In fact, I even went so far as to remove any records of my age as Darth Vader. Even my medics are unaware of my true date of birth. As far as they are concerned, I came into existence on the first Empire Day. As if I were a physical manifestation of it. But now that I think about it...

_How old am I anyway?_

After some two decades in this blasted suit, age tends to lose its importance.

_Deleting your birthday doesn't help either..._

How many years has the Empire been around? Eighteen? Nineteen years?

_Force, that mishap with the hyperdrive must've fried more than my prosthetics..._

* * *

"Forget about it," Luke dismissed, taking Vader's momentary silence as a refusal to answer, "Clancy? You done with the synth-oil yet? I need to realign a piston over here..."

"Twenty-three."

"What?" Startled, he turned quickly to Vader, who was now closing up the panel on his calf.

"I was twenty-three when it happened."

* * *

_Kreth!_

Luke gaped in shock, looking back and forth between Clancy and the Dark Lord, still trying to register exactly what Vader meant.

_It means that he's spent nearly half his life as a cyborg you idiot!_

"Sith... Who was this old friend of yours?!" Clancy looked up from what he was currently working on, eyes wide.

"That is none of your business Clancy," Vader admonished, waving a hand, "You may be my personal mechanic and one of the few people I can tolerate in this galaxy, but that does _not _mean I will divulge my life story to you."

"Couldn't hurt to try right?" He offered, innocently holding up his hands, now finished with the repairs needed on his employer's leg.

"Get out of my sight mechanic, you've pushed your luck far enough today," the Dark Lord bristled, obviously reaching the end of his meager patience on the subject. "My nerves are shot and I'm pretty sure we wouldn't want any _accidents_ now would we?"

"Yeah... Accidents are bad," the Imperial conceded, taking Luke by the arm, "Come on Annakin, I need to show you around anyway..."

"Okay..." Luke softly agreed, putting away the last of the delicate tools before following him out of the maintenance hall.

_Force, that was close..._

Slowly, I brace myself against the side of Angel and hoist myself to my barely functioning prosthetics. The sharp sound of whirring machinery and scraping metal accompanied my movements

_Calling them feet would be an insult to the human race._

To my annoyance, I find that the view screens within my helmet have also taken damage, and are now flickering irregularly as I survey the room.

Tentatively, I step forward, as to ensure the reliability of my wavering vision and groaning limbs. Finding no fault I simply march towards my quarters, having taken this much damage I couldn't risk being exposed for long.

_Is it just my damaged vision, or is everyone staring at my boots?_ I ponder aimlessly as I pass by several officers.

_Wait a minute... I don't recall having my boots put back on..._

Trying not to rush, I slip into my chambers and look down at what should've been shiny armored boots. Instead, I find silver toes winking back at me, the pistons in my 'calves' visible as well.

"Poodoo."

* * *

"What was with Vader this morning?" Clancy questioned, looping an arm around Luke's neck, "I've never seen him grill a new recruit like that before."

"What do you mean?" Luke looked up at his companion, in slight confusion.

Rolling his eyes, the mechanic replied, " Remember when he was questioning you about your home world and your parents?"

"And my hair color?" Luke supplied, now recalling Vader's interrogation.

"Yeah, that was weird... Not as if he couldn't see your head or anything... Anyway, that was kind of unusual for him. Typically he looks in their direction, prods them with his 'powers' and sends em packing..." Clancy looked his young companion in the eyes.

"But you though... You're different. Vader must see something in you, or he would've disposed of you without a second thought. I didn't expect for him to keep you around, much less be put to work on his personal fighter! I haven't seen anything like it since… Well, me actually…"

Luke's eyes widened, "How did you come into his service anyway? It seems like he treats you like a friend, and you're the only one I've seen not cower in his presence… What's your story?"

* * *

**_Okay Clancy, you can do this! It's just a Star Destroyer and you're just a simple mechanic. No worries. Vader hunts officers, not grease monkeys…_**

_The newly hired mechanic couldn't help his racing thoughts as he made his way through the barren halls. It was late in the sleep cycle aboard the great ship, and tinkering on things typically helped him work out his nerves back home on Naboo, so why not try it here?_

**_Because you weren't breaking curfew on the ship of the most anal commander of all time back home!_**

_At this realization, he couldn't help but glance over his shoulder, as if the mere disrespectful thought would summon Vader's wrath. Satisfied that the halls were decidedly free of murderous Supreme Commanders, he snuck his way into the main hangar. Inside, he could barely keep from drooling over the many assorted TIE fighters. Sleek and deadly, they were the fastest sub light star fighters in the galaxy! Clancy couldn't help his jealousy of the TIE pilots that had the privilege of flying amongst the stars._

_Relaxing at the sight of so many ships, the mechanic began to scrutinize each one, searching for the optimal project to vent his worries on._

**_Man, couldn't they leave one for me to work on?_**_ Defeated, Clancy continued gazing at the already claimed TIES, the scattered tools and parts tipping him off to already started projects._

_Eventually, he came across the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen._

_It looked like a TIE Bomber, with its crook wings, but instead of sporting the distinctive dual hulls of the cumbersome bomber, it had a single large cockpit in the center. Everything about it radiated power. Deadly and austere strength and grace._

_"Poodoo!"_

_"Gah!" Clancy gasped, leaping back and stumbling away from the sudden outburst from beneath the strange looking TIE. Glancing down, he noticed a pair of shiny black boots protruding from beneath the fighter._

**_Nothing to worry about, just a fellow mechanic doing a late night tune up I guess…_**

_Gathering his courage, Clancy decided to at least make an attempt to be friendly._

**_Couldn't hurt to have some one to relate to after all._**

_"H-hello down there," the young mechanic approached shyly, "I was just admiring the ship you have here… Who flies her?"_

_"You mean _**_Angel_**_?" The boots replied, "I fly her actually…" _

**_A pilot?! Working on his own ship? Awesome! _**_He hadn't seen any TIE pilots that actually worked on their ships… Thus the need for mechanics like him._

_"Really? I didn't know any pilots worked on these, just mechanics."_

_"Well," the black booted pilot-mechanic replied, "I'm somewhat of a special case. Can't trust anyone else to touch _**_Angel _**_here."_

_"Angel is her name?" Clancy inquired, crouching down to speak to the hidden figure._

_"Yes."_

**_This guy's head must be in a duct or something… _**_Clancy considered, noticing the metallic twang in the other person's voice._

_"What kind of ship is she? I've never seen a fighter quite like this!" The young Imperial now stroked one of the gleaming solar panels in admiration._

_"She is a TIE Advanced, the only one of her kind." The boots shifted, as if he were reaching deeper into the innards of the ship. A slight pause as the sound of a power tool cut the silence. "What is a starship junkie such as yourself doing in here at such an hour anyway? I doubt Vader would approve."_

_"No kidding," Clancy looked down nervously, scuffing the floor with his boot, "Anyway, I came down to work on something… Couldn't sleep. It's my first night in space after all… Being aboard Vader's flagship doesn't help either."_

_"I see…" The metallic timbre replied, "You fear Vader? Do you expect him to come after you in the night like some bogeyman from a children's tale or something?"_

_"…Maybe."_

_A deep sigh emits from the bowels of the ship, "Typical of a new recruit I suppose… What else do you think of the Dark Lord?"_

_"To tell the truth," Clancy gulped, passing a black clad hand a hydrospanner, "I'm absolutely terrified of him! Those powers they say he has… He can kill people with a thought! Decimate entire armies on his own! I've heard he can even read minds and that he kills his own officers if they even look at him wrong! I can't imagine what I'd do if I ever ran into him! I'd be dead for sure!"_

_Strangely, a great mechanical chuckle filled the air, only interrupted by the hiss of a respirator._

**_Sith!_**

_Clancy spun around, expecting to run into the Supreme Commander, only to find nothing. Turning back, he watched as the form of the pilot-mechanic became visible, the man in question coming up from beneath the ship. _

_Armored boots served as the base for an immense, leather-clad body, his broad shoulders and powerful physique reeked of strength and demanded respect._

_But that wasn't what sent the mechanic scrambling, only to fall onto his backside._

_What topped the body of his fellow late night curfew breaker was none other than the infamous death mask of Darth Vader himself._

_"Didn't expect to have a civil conversation with him, did you?"_

_Still on the floor, the terrified mechanic could only shake his head mutely._

**_Holy kreth! He's gonna kill me for telling him what I thought about him! How was I to know that he was the one under there?!_**

_"Have mercy milord, I had no idea it was you, a-and I was just r-repeating w-what I heard from the others! Don't kill me! I just really liked you're ship!" He curled into a ball, covering his head with his hands._

_"It seems that some aspects of my reputation have gotten out of hand…" Vader remarked, throwing his omnipresent cloak over his silver plated shoulders, "I don't just kill people willy nilly as I please you know."_

_"Y-you don't?" Clancy uncovered his head and peeked upward to the Sith._

_"Only if I am given a reason do I resort to such means, but if you continue with this pathetic display I might consider it a reason."_

_"Apologies milord," he now stood, saluting his superior._

_"You may dispense with the pleasantries…" The Dark Lord drifted off in absence of the mechanic's name._

_"Clancy."_

_"Clancy then." Vader finished, "I am tired, and have no wish to deal with military protocol tonight. Working in here is the only place I had away from officers and bootlickers, I have no wish for you to bring that with you here."_

_"Sorry…" Clancy dropped his military stiffness, "but what do I call you other than milord?"_

_"Anything, I don't really care at this point," Vader lazily waved, as he turned to inspect his ship before attempting to turn in for the rest of the ship's sleep cycle. "Just not Darth. Force I hate that…"_

**_Alrighty then… I'll just add that to the list of things _**_not_**_ to call him… Although, he doesn't want to deal with military protocol, and even calling him Vader is using a title…_**

_"How about Vman?" He tried the nickname on an unusual streak of bravery in the situation he found himself in._

_He had to admit that the courage didn't last long when Vader's head snapped up from his inspection of the starboard wing panels to meet his gaze._

_"Really?"_

_"Why not?" He could feel his courage rush back," You said you wanted a break from Imperial protocol anyway… I figured that meant titles as well."_

* * *

**_Couldn't be any worse than being called "Ani" all the time…_**

* * *

_"Very well," Vader conceded, but only within this hangar, or when we are working on a ship, anywhere else I am Lord Vader or Supreme Commander to you. Understood?"_

_"Fully," Clancy tipped his head slightly before they both parted ways._

_It was only when he had made it back to his quarters that he realized what had just happened._

**_Did he say when _**_we_**_ work on a ship?! And I called him "Vman?!" _**

_Collapsing on his bed, his last words of the night hissed on an exhaled breath._

_"This is insane. Absolutely insane."_


	8. Confrontations

Sup guys? I had a crazy writing explosion this weekend! I hope you like this chapter!

We do get some Vader/Luke one on one interaction though!

I would also like to thank everyone that has taken the time to read my story so far! (That includes you silent readers!)

Light Amongst the Shadows has now ove**r 2,700 views!** Thanks guys!

* * *

Chapter 7

Luke's jaw dropped in shock, "Seriously? Just like that?"

Clancy nodded, sipping from his caf. "I wasn't sure why he took me on as an assistant, much less why he even spoke to me that night instead of scaring me off sooner.

"Weird."

"He's a Sith… What can you expect?"

Luke shrugged, "You have me there."

"I thought so," Clancy stated, opening a door Luke hadn't seen before, "Anyway, since Vader's kicked us out of the maintenance hall, we might as well check in on his other project."

_Is he talking about what I think he is?!_

"Other project?" Luke choked on his caf, "How many _projects _does he have?!"

"Just shut up and follow me will ya? I need to gather reports on how things are coming, Vader wanted these even before his little _mishap_ this morning."

"Okay, okay," Luke conceded, falling into step beside the Imperial, "Whatever Vader wants right?"

"Commander!" Clancy shouted across the immense hangar, "Prepare a ship for my companion and I here! We're heading topside!"

"A ship is already waiting!" The figure assured, rushing to meet them, "The shuttle Dunesea is this way."

"Good."

* * *

"_This_ is Vader's project?!" Luke's jaw dropped at the sight he and Clancy saw from the viewport of the small ship. Before them was a monstrous dreadnaught, the likes of which had never been seen before.

Sleek, predatory lines filled the space before them. The blazing red of massive exhaust ports contrasting with the inky blue of the durasteel hull.

_The Super Star Destroyer… So this is what it is…_

"Welcome to the _Executor_ my young friend," Clancy clapped him on the back, "Beautiful isn't she? Now you might want to pick your jaw up from the floor before we land."

"Maybe."

"Good man," the mechanic supplied, turning to head to the exit ramp as the hangar bay enveloped them.

* * *

"Welcome aboard milord," a young officer met them at the bottom of the ramp, "Although your presence is a tad unexpected. Where is Lord Vader?"

"Vader has had an unforeseen _mishap_ this morning shall we say…" Clancy replied in a clipped, authority laced voice so unlike his casual manner as a mechanic. "And he has sent me to survey and retrieve progress reports in his stead, Annakin here shall accompany me."

Without another word, the mechanic-turned-officer marched off into the bowels of the ship.

* * *

_What is it with him? _Luke observed, as he watched Clancy's strange new personality. Who was this hard eyed commander? Where he once might have patted someone on the back and had a good laugh, he now stilled with a sharp glance or disapproving tilt of the head.

It was safe to say that the rest of the afternoon Luke spent it in silence at Clancy's side. Watching, and gathering information for the Rebels.

* * *

Finally, the extensive examination of the great battleship was finished, and with a large portfolio of reports in hand, Clancy dragged his silent companion back aboard the _Dunesea_.

"You seem rather sullen today," he observed, swiveling playfully in the pilot's seat.

"Just homesick, that's all…" Luke replied soberly, "Miss my aunt and uncle, my friends too."

What he said was true, to a point. In reality he was mulling over Clancy's strange behavior aboard the _Executor_.

"If you say so. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to settle in for the sleep cycle." The mechanic turned his attention to the main hangar once again as they came in for a landing.

* * *

_Where did I go wrong with my life?_ I already know the answer of course, and I have for a while.

_Palpatine. That dirty, thieving snake! Poisoning not just my thoughts, but the entire galaxy with his vile words!_

Sapped of my strength, I struggle to the center of my meditation pod and drop unceremoniously into the large chair mounted there. My prosthetics, relieved of their burden, release a quiet hiss as the hydraulics settle.

Flicking on a small holoprojector, I find myself lost in the chocolate depths of my beloved's eyes.

_Oh Padme, I am _**_so_**_ sorry… For everything. But I have found our child, and by the Force I will do right by him!_

Dimly I notice a tear slide down my scarred and pitted excuse for a face.

**_"I was raised by Beru and Owen Lars… I never knew my parents."_**

_But he has no idea who I am! My own son does not know his father!_

Bitterly, this realization cuts me to the core. Of all the crimes and atrocities I have committed, this is by far the worst.

_The destruction of my family, the one thing I desired most…_

Through my tear filled vision, I make out my barren prosthetics, both arms and legs, their silver forms glistening and shimmering in the sterile light of the chamber.

_I deserve this, and much more, just for the suffering of my family by my hands._

At this thought, I can't help but think of all the family members I have hurt.

_Obi Wan._

_"You were my brother Anakin! I loved you!"_

To this day, his parting words on Mustafar still haunt me. Why I ever sought to take his life, I cannot fathom any longer. Once I would've understood, but now it seems alien to hate my master.

_Padme._

_"You're a good person Anakin, don't do this!"_

My Angel, I have hurt you _so_ much! I will never be able to forgive myself for the pain I have caused not only you, but our children as well!

Finally, the one person I cherish the most, the one I tried my best to save:

_Mother._

I recall her tender embraces in our small slave hovel after a grueling day of work, her arms shaky from exertion. The smell of sweat and sand enveloping the two of us. We were united against the fierce world of smugglers and slave drivers.

I still can remember the flickering light in her eyes as I cradled her depraved form in the Tusken camp, her last words to me as I wept silently.

"_I knew you would come for me."_

_Indeed Mother, and if I were to do it all over again, I would still come for you. Now and forever… But now, I must come for someone else important._

_I must come for my son._

* * *

"Annakin Lars?" An inquisitive voice came up the exit ramp.

"Yeah?" Luke replied, poking his head around a corner before hopping down the rest of the way into the hangar and nearly smacking into yet another officer.

"I am here to inform you that Lord Vader requests your presence in his personal quarters immediately."

"Um, okay…" Luke decided it was best that he obeyed orders from the Sith, "Take me to him I guess…"

With a quick nod, the lieutenant spun on his heel, briskly setting the pace for which Luke scrambled to catch up with.

* * *

Arriving at the doors to the Dark Lord's infamous 'lair' Luke could feel his pulse quicken, adrenaline giving everything a crisp edge.

_This is the inner sanctum of my father's murderer. What could I have done to end up here?_

Suddenly, the doors hissed open, like some onyx beast anticipating its newest meal.

_Kriff!_

Now finding himself shoved into the jaws of the dragon, Luke couldn't keep from shaking as he took in his new surroundings.

Sleek grey walls greeted him, the room barren of anything of personal, only a large egg-like sphere dominated the center of the chamber.

"Hello?"

The silence was stifling all the while he stood there, waiting, for the Sith to make his presence known.

**_Frightened are we?_**

"Who's there?!" Luke spun around, searching, for the source of the voice. It was warm and rich, strange, but familiar at the same time.

"Well, considering these are my _personal_ chambers. Naturally, I am to be found here." A sterile bass voice resonated as the jaws of the central chamber hissed open.

"Vader." Luke hissed, the grotesque breath mask of his enemy rekindling a bone deep hatred for the man, no _monster_ that took his father's life.

"Quite moody today I see..." The Dark Lord observed flatly, "You wonder why I have brought you here."

Realizing that wasn't a question, Luke clamped down on his tongue before he could say something to forfeit his life to the Sith.

"Yes."

"Hm..." The Supreme Commander seemed to be deep in thought before replying, "You mentioned earlier that you never knew your father, yes?"

Luke could only bring himself to nod stiffly, he couldn't trust himself to speak at this point.

"You know his name though, don't you?" Vader tipped his head innocently, as if in some macabre parody of a curious child.

"Yeah..." The rebel fidgeted nervously, he didn't like where this was going..

"Then you must know of our relationship."

_What relationship could we possibly have?! You killed my father!_

**_Is that what Obi Wan told you?_**

_How... _Luke's mind was sent reeling at the contact. It was the warm voice from before, so unlike the mechanical bass of his enemy.

**_You and I share a connection Luke._**

_Who are you? How do you know my name?_

**_Should a parent not know the name of their own child?_**

"Your father was not felled by my hand young Skywalker. Anakin was a great hero and not a day goes by that I don't mourn him."

"Oh sure!" Luke scathingly shot back, "How did he die then? Why should I even believe a _monster_ like you?!"

* * *

_Is that what he sees me as? A monster?_

Wounded by these harsh words, I draw back somewhat, pulling my presence away from the boy.

_It is too soon to tell him... I was too impatient! Now I must build trust between us until the time is right._

* * *

"I knew your father very well, better than myself in most cases."

"Yeah, before you killed him!"

"How many times must I say it?!" He boomed, feeling his patience waning, "I was _not_ responsible for his demise! It is _because_ he disappeared, that I've become what you see before you now!"

A tense silence followed Vader's echoing declaration.

After a few moments Luke looked up into the soulless sockets of the Sith before him.

"Is that all you wanted me for? To pronounce your innocence in the matter?"

Vader shook his head, "I made a vow to your mother after Anakin vanished... To take care of you, to protect you. And with the Force as my witness, I intend to make good on that promise!"

* * *

_Vader knew my mother as well?!_ Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing... Darth Vader, the man he hated most in all the galaxy, was not only innocent involving his father's death and mother's disappearance, but apparently cared deeply for them both!

_Why would Ben have lied to me? First he tells me Vader betrayed and murdered my father. Then I'm told he is an inhuman machine incapable of feeling anything besides hate! What's the truth?!_

"Search your feelings, you know this to be true." Vader resonated in his deep timbre and stepped out of the pod, his hand outstretched.

**_Trust him Luke, he means you no harm. If Vader is anything, he is a man of his word, and this is a promise he feared he had broken all those years ago._**

Ben?

_**Yes,**_ the voice replied, it was different from the first, more akin to the old man Luke had known in the desert.**_You must listen to Vader, for the fate of your father rests on the both of you. The Force has deemed it proper for you to find each other..._**

Relieved at the Jedi's confirmation, Luke could feel the bitterness and hate from earlier slough off to be replaced with peace in his decision. Tilting his head up, he met the towering Dark Lord's gaze once again.

"Alright, I believe you, but trust you? I don't think so, not fully anyway..."

"That's good enough for me." Vader reached out, as if to take him by the shoulder, before pausing, the silver hand pulling away.

"Tell me about my father will you?" The young Jedi pleaded, hoping that this enigma before him would answer him, "You say he was a great man, and I know next to nothing about him... Please."

* * *

I am stunned. Truly my son is the _Light_, only one so in tune with the Living Force, could've seen the truth in my words so quickly.

_If only I could tell you the full nature of our relationship my son! I would bare my soul to you!_

"I presume you know of your father's role as a Jedi based on your reaction through the Force upon seeing me," I begin quietly, although the vocabulator amplifies it to my typical commanding voice, "He and I began our life as slaves on none other than Tatooine."

I cannot help but remember the day Padme came into my life.

_"Are you an Angel?"_

The memory threatens to break my resolve to hold myself back until the time is right. To have him so close but unable to so much as lay a hand on him is already fracturing my shields. The Dark energy that once held me together beginning to dissipate, such as a morning fog does in the heat of the sun.

Managing to compose myself again, I continue my story.

"We lived with your grandmother, Shmi Skywalker, in the slave quarters of Mos Eisley. Together we spent our childhood working in a small junk shop for a Toydarian named Watto. He was a fair master, and only punished us if we ruined a business deal or stole some parts for our own use..."

_This talking in third person is seriously twisted... If anyone knew the truth of the story, they'd probably have me institutionalized for acting like this._

"... One day, during the sandstorm season, Anakin an I were cleaning and sorting parts when _she_ came in."

"She who?" Luke was puzzled... The Sith Lord had just sighed that last portion like a love smitten schoolboy!

"Your mother, Queen of Naboo, Padme Amidala, came into the shop disguised as a handmaiden. And in the company of Qui Gon Jinn, the mentor to my future master Obi Wan Kenobi as well."

"Don't you mean 'our' future master? I thought you and my father were both taught under old Ben."

_Oops..._

"Ah yes-"

Suddenly the doors hissed open, only to reveal none other than my trusted mechanic. Sauntering in, he held a single data pad.

"Am I interrupting something important?" He tipped his head in inquiry.

"Does it look like it?!" I snatch the pad from his grip with the Force.

* * *

"Yeah, just a little bit maybe..." Clancy shot a glance at the barren prosthetics of his Supreme Commander, nervously eyeing the industrial sized pistons in the Dark Lord's limbs. He may be a skeptic about all this Force stuff, but he was fully aware of the crushing physical power of those particular cybernetics. "Hey Annakin, how's it going?"

"Fine I guess,"Luke replied with the slightest edge in his voice, "We were just having a _civil conversation_."

* * *

"Indeed," I flip on the data pad, skimming the condensed report, "Is there something you need to tell me mechanic?"

"I was just bringing you the report on _Executor_... Piett says she'll be done within the month!"

"Good." I wave him off, "Now see if you can get _Angel_ back together. I will be along shortly."

"Alrighty boss!" Clancy spun around and trotted out the door, "Hope to see you two in a b-"

The last of his words were cut off suddenly as I slammed the doors behind him.


	9. Suspicions

Here it is! Chapter 8!

**Seriously? **No one got the** Force Bond reference **in the **last chapter?**

(The shuttle _Dunesea_ anyone? From Force Bond 3? By Kittandchips?)

Fine then. Whatever...

I am also considering starting a new, more serious, Fanfic that involves Vader, the Clone Wars, Rebellion, and all that fun Star Wars stuff...

What say you? Yay? Nay?

I had a TON of setbacks and writer's block on this chapter, so I apologize for it's length (and the lack thereof) Hopefully the next chapter will be up to snuff! I ended this chapter the way I did because it just felt right! When I added more, it just didn't have the same effect..

Anyway! Enjoy!

Chapter 8

"Leia? You in here?" A scruffy smuggler poked his head through the door of the communications center of High Command, fresh caf steaming pleasantly in his hands.

"Huh?" The princess in question looked up quickly, finally snapped out of her hours long daze sitting at the transceiver. "Oh, Han, I'm over here in the corner, Luke should've reported by now..."

"Hey princess relax," Han passed her a cup, "The kid's got it under control... Not like High Command sent him into that gundark's lair of Vader's castle or anything. That deranged cyborg is still probably searching every rock and crevice on Yavin for us!"

Smiling softly, Leia took a sip from his offered drink. Hoth was cold, and the warm liquid was a balm to her fried nerves.

"I hope you're right Han, I just can't shake the feeling that something really important is going to happen, and that we're missing out on it..."

The chiming of the transceiver grabbing their attention, Leia's eyes flew to the screen.

_It's from Luke! He's okay!_

Eagerly the couple poured over their friend's long-sought message:

**Made it to the Yards safely, I have made some valuable connections. One being close to the commanding officer currently overseeing completion.**

**Unfortunately, we were too late to affect the completion of ****_Executor,_**** which I learned shall be the new Flagship of the Imperial Fleet, and the Super Star Destroyer which we spoke of. It is to be expected to be finished within the next few weeks. I am deep enough now that I believe transferring over to the dreadnought should be easy, there I can gather Imperial intelligence easily.**

**Don't worry about me though, my identity remains a secret, and no one suspects a thing.**

**Going in for the long haul now!**

**Red Five**

"Oh Luke..." Leia sighed, melting into her chair with relief, "Thank you, I was so worried!"

"Feel better now your Highnessness?" Han smirked, leaning on the icy counter, "I told ya he'd be fine!"

* * *

"Is that what I think it is?!" Luke gaped at the discarded pile of fabric, it had been snagged in the door when he and Vader had made their exit.

"If you are referring to the discarded mechanic's jumpsuit before us, then yes, it is." Vader supplied, now once again fully armored. "It appears Clancy let the door catch him on the way out."

"But... If his jumpsuit's here... Then where is Clancy?" Receiving only a slight tip of the mask from the Sith, Luke came to his own conclusion.

"Oh dear..."

"Very much so, it is an embarrassment to have my chief mechanic running around in his _unmentionables_..." Vader scoffed, quickly retrieving the outfit with a flick of the Force.

Folded neatly, they settled silently in Vader's outstretched hand before whisking away into the folds of his cape.

"I suggest we find our wayward mechanic before he's _exposed_ for very long."

Luke could only blush lightly and nod in agreement.

* * *

"There you guys are! I was starting to think you'd abandoned me to hide out in the ship!"

Clancy, as usual, was brightly optimistic as ever when the Rebel and the Dark Lord found him tucked away in Vader's TIE Advanced.

"Clancy! Get down from there!" Vader boomed at the skinny mechanic, dressed only in briefs and a pair of socks, "You're an embarrassment to not only the Empire, but to the entire galaxy. Including Hutt Space!" He brandished a fist for emphasis as he launched the coveralls at the fuzz covered scalp of the young man.

"Agh!" Clancy tried to compensate for the sudden projectile hurtling towards him, but only succeeded in tumbling back into the cockpit.

"Now _please_, do the universe a favor and get dressed! I'll not have my personal mechanic labeled a streaker!"

"Whatever you say Vman!" Came the response from the cockpit, before Clancy emerged once again. This time wearing the oil stained grey jumpsuit.

_Sometimes I question not only my sanity, but everyone else's as well.._

Releasing a deep sigh, I can't help but put a hand to my head in frustration.

"_What_ in the _Force_," I state slowly, struggling to control my typical violent reaction to immense stupidity, "possessed you to leave your uniform at my door and go gallivanting about the hangar in your _undergarments_?!"

"Heh... Funny story actually," Clancy swallowed before hopping down from the ship, "You did. As I was leaving and the door slammed shut my suit got snatched in there real good, and since it's practically impossible to rip or cut these coveralls, I had to unzip myself and wait till I could either sneak back to the wing where our quarters are, or until you guys came."

"_Or_, you could have waited about seven minutes and let loose when we opened the door," Luke snickered lightly, enjoying the show of Clancy and the Sith as they squabbled over the issue of 'undue stupidity,' as Vader

put it.

"Might I ask where your boots went? Wait. On second thought, I don't _want_ to know…"

* * *

_It's like putting up with a child sometimes!_

"Force mechanic… What is wrong with you?" In good humor I can't help but ruffle the dark brown fuzz on my companion's head.

_Where did _**_that_**_ come from? I haven't done anything like that since…_

Shocked, I pause, and dropping my hand, return to the matter of repairing my ship.

"Any progress on hyperdrive repairs?"

* * *

The rest of the week went by fairly well. Clancy kept his clothes on, Vader hadn't lost his temper, and Luke had learned of his father's many adventures during the Clone Wars. Meeting nightly with the Sith Lord would have sounded like the worst kind of punishment a few weeks ago. Now though, he found himself eagerly awaiting further tales of heroism.

"Annakin, I'd suggest getting away from the exhaust ports! Vader's firing her up!"

"Crap!" Shaken out of his self imposed work hypnosis, Luke barely managed to roll out of the way of the initial jet of flame erupting from the _Angel_.

"Yeah! Vman, we got her running!" Clancy practically screamed into the open top of the cockpit, "Just listen to her purr!"

"Yes, now to test the modifications and repairs we did." Vader's bass rumble nearly matched that of the engines, "And unless you plan on a one way trip into space, I'd get off if I were you."

Taking the hint, Clancy sealed the hatch and leapt down to Luke.

"Look at that TIE! Seriously, just look at it!"

The shouted compliments of several mechanics could be heard over the healthy thrum of sub light engines as Vader coaxed her into the air. It was a widely known fact that he was the greatest pilot in the galaxy.

_Like my father._

But not many people could fully appreciate all the time he spent maintaining and upgrading _Angel_ himself, and it was widely agreed among the Maintenance Core, Vader was the most adept mechanic out of all of them.

* * *

_Oh sweet mercy! Have I missed this!_

In a childlike glee, I took _Angel_ into a series of spins and dives, the like of which not even the most skilled Rebel, or Imperial alike, could keep up with.

_Well, there may be one exception..._

Yes, there was no doubt that my son had inherited at least _some _of my piloting ability. After all, it's not as if any idiot with a proton torpedo could destroy the Death Star.

Looking out into the surrounding space, I can't help the itch in my trigger finger brought on by the sight of clustered asteroids.

* * *

"He's been gone for _hours_! Can we _please_ hit the mess hall?"

"Not until Vader gets back," Clancy stated, now perched on the old Clone Wars field kit, "And that's final."

"Ugh..." Luke flopped down on the permacrete floor in frustration, "I'm gonna die of old age before the cyborg comes back!"

"Speak of the Devil..." Clancy's words were quickly drowned out by the landing cycle of a TIE Advanced, which in turn settled nicely over Luke.

"And I shall appear." Vader's synthetic voice rumbled from the cockpit.

"What the heck man?!" Luke yelled from under the ship, "Vader, are you _trying_ to kill me?!"

"You're fine," Vader dismissed lazily, jumping down from the top of the ship,"I've done it to Clancy several times. Besides, I am under an oath when dealing with you."

"Fine, you win this round," Luke submitted, now sliding from underneath _Angel,_ "But _somehow, some way_, I will get you back!"

"We shall see about that young one." Vader replied, sounding bemused. Turning to Clancy, he returned to business, "I stopped by the _Executor_ to oversee the final installation of my hyperbaric chamber, thus the delay in my return."

"Hyperbaric... You mean that big black egg looking thing you always retreat to?" Luke came over, a puzzled expression on his face.

"One and the same."

"What does it do?"

* * *

I shift uncomfortably at the question, I have never liked revealing the nature of my weaknesses, but no one has managed to kill me yet, and it's my son's curiosity at it that causes me to relent.

"It creates a special atmosphere that allows me to remove my mask. Normally, if I remove it, or if it malfunctions, I'd die."

"Oh..." Luke looked down, somewhat embarrassed at having brought it up. After the life story Vader had shared about his father, and working together with him for the past while, he couldn't help but feel bad for the man. The reality of just how easily the Dark Lord could've died over the last twenty years or so, struck home to him, and it was then he realized just how tough the Sith was.

"Wow... How have you lived through so many battles and stuff wearing a-" Luke gestured to Vader's suit.

"Portable Intensive Care Unit?" Vader tipped his head, "The will of the Force I assume. I believe I was meant to have survived the fires of Mustafar for a reason."

"Mustafar?"

"The place where I got injured enough to require this suit."

**_I will tell you more tonight... It is not safe to discuss these matters in the open._** I put a conscious effort to make my 'voice' match the same one my synthesizer uses just in case Luke would have a chance to recognize my true voice as the one guiding him as his father.

_Okay, we are almost to the end of the Clone Wars anyway, aren't we?_

**_Yes, and I must admit, you are improving on your Force Speech. It is difficult to learn how to send images, and even harder to form conversations such as this._**

_Really? It has always just felt natural with you... How can it be so? You're a Sith, and I've barely been trained in the Jedi ways! _

* * *

Before I can give a reply, a sharp twitter from my internal comlink snatches my attention.

"Vader here, what is it?" I ask the person at the other end of the link.

"Milord, I am to inform you that the Emperor has requested you make contact with him immediately."

"Alright, prepare the holo chamber for my arrival."

"Already done and waiting sir!" The officer's voice glowed with accomplishment.

"Thank you Piett," I cut the call, and with a swish of my cape, I'm out of the hangar.

* * *

"You called for me, my Master?" I speak the familiar words humbly, even though I know Palpatine's days are numbered.

"Yes Lord Vader," the shriveled monarch wheezed. "I have reason to believe that the rebel who destroyed the Death Star, is none other than the son of Anakin Skywalker."

"How is that possible?" My head snaps up in 'surprise' "That pathetic fool perished in the fires of Mustafar. No son could come from him. Perhaps it is the child of a surviving Jedi? It is not unheard of…"

"You dare to challenge my authority?" The Sith Master's eyes flashed dangerously, even with the distortion of the transmission Vader, could feel the anger in the Force, plucking at the edges of his vision.

"…No, my Master… Your will is my bidding…"

"Glad to see we have reached an understanding Lord Vader. Now, one of my spies has appeared to have uncovered a certain rebel among your ranks at the Kuat Drive Yards…" Darth Vader could feel the Emperor's deadly gaze scanning him for any weakness, any emotional reaction to the news.

"I want you to find this Rebel, and destroy him. After your failure at the Death Star, you can begin to reconcile your favor with me by executing him when I arrive to witness the christening of your _Executor_," Palpatine's voice dripped with contempt. "That is all. I will be arriving in a week's time. Be ready _Lord Vader…"_

"I will anticipate your arrival most eagerly, my Master." I manage to say over the writhing of my guts as the connection cuts out.

Stunned beyond all feeling, I collapse to my hands and knees. I have one week to reveal the truth to my son. One week to convince him to join me. To accept what I am and who he is.

One week to change the fate of the galaxy.

One chance to make things right.

Once and for all.


	10. Revelations

Bum bum BUM! I bring you CHAPTER NINE!

Finally! I apologize for the long delay! This is just a _crucial_ chapter, and I wanted to make sure to do it right!

Please notice though... This chapter is **way darker** than the rest of the story... (Sorry, there's just some things you can't treat with a good injection of humor without it turning into a parody...)

Anyway! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 9

Sickened. That's what I am. I had counted on more time to build Luke's trust. Now, it seems it will all come to naught.

Nervously, I shift my gaze to the door. Running through the multitude of calming exercises I hadn't used since the waning days of the Clone Wars, I still can't seem to get a grip.

"Hey, I'm here," Luke's voice shatters my already strained concentration with his arrival through the door. Upon seeing my reflective state, and my emotional shield, he comes to an abrupt stop before me, "You okay? What's with the shielding?"

"It's just..." I pause remorsefully, "I-I have done many horrible things in my life young one..." Slowly, I begin to ease my mental barrier, a trickle of grief slithering along our bond.

Luke looks up at me quizzically, "Everybody in the galaxy knows that. Why the sudden change of heart? Aren't you supposed to be the heartless head of the Imperial war machine?"

"It is not my war crimes that concern me right now..." I admit, although the way things are going, that may change. "But more personal matters. The fate of my family foremost among them."

"You have a family?" Luke asked innocently, clearly unaware of the subject I was attempting to breach.

"Yes," I sigh, turning away from his painful naïveté, "My wife perished long ago, and I have always blamed myself. Until I found my son."

"Really? That's amazing!" Luke announced, "You should be happy!"

Hidden behind my mask, I smile sadly, "I wish it were so. You see, he doesn't even know who I am. What's worse, is the Emperor is after him."

"Seriously?" Luke gasped, horror struck, "What are you going to do?"

"I am not sure... Do you trust me?" I inquire solemnly, looking down at my sandy haired rebel of a son.

I am met with silence.

"It is of no matter, you came to hear the end of the Clone Wars did you not?"

Luke nods, still pensive.

"Very well," drawing myself up, I sift through many painful and bittersweet memories before coming upon that day. "I must warn you though, this tale I cannot describe properly through words. I will instead show you through my eyes and the Force. Everything you see is the unaltered truth, as things really happened. Your view of your father will change forever... Do you understand?"

"Yes," Luke replied in a small voice, "I'm ready for whatever I may see."

_My son, you will never be truly ready to face the ugly truth... I still am not fully ready to face that day again..._

Grasping onto the memories I had retrieved, I open our bond to its fullest extent.

* * *

_ "He's too dangerous to be left alive!"_

_ "No! I need him!"_

_"I-I'm so weak... Please don't kill me!"_

_ I can only watch in detached shock as Luke absorbs the fall of the Jedi. The march on the temple, Order 66..._

_ Mustafar_

_ "Anakin! You're a good person! Don't do this!" Padme begs, eyes glistening with tears as we stand together on the landing platform, "Come back! I love you!"_

**_"Liar!" _**_I scream, finally noticing the silhouette of Obi-Wan. She pulls away in terror and confusion. _**_"You brought him here to _**_kill_**_ me!"_**

_ "No Anakin I-!"_

_ My fury overflows everything. I am no longer myself as my beloved falls to the metal deck unconscious._

_ I feel my son's horrified reaction through the Force, and my heart shatters once again._

_ Whirring blades of heavenly blue contrast with the reddish glow of the vulcan landscape as Master and Padawan, Jedi and Sith, battle. Both Luke and I can feel the intense heat surrounding us as the shields fail._

_ "It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!" Obi-Wan's clipped accent cuts through the din of boiling lava and screeching metal. _

**_"You underestimate my power!"_**_ I am drunk with the Force on the verge of madness. I can feel the Dark Side slithering through my veins, black as space itself._

_ "Don't try it!"_

_ I wish I could shield this awful burning from my son. He doesn't deserve this pain. Even if it is only the pain of realization and past memories._

_ Determined to destroy my former Master, I leap into the air._

_ Only to be cut down to the volcanic earth instead._

_ I can feel the ash scalding my tunic as I lie there, struggling to claw my way out of this unbearable heat with my one remaining mechanical arm._

**_"I hate you!"_**

_ "You were my brother Anakin! I loved you!" Obi-Wan screamed over the lava flow, tears glistening on his ashen cheeks._

_ My vision is consumed in flames. It's ever hungry tendrils snaking up my body. Charring flesh and bone in its wake._

* * *

In a sudden rush, I close off the memories. There is no need for him to see what occurred after the river of fire. To witness the extent of my horrible transformation would be too much.

"You're him."

Dazed, I look over at Luke's tear streaked face, his eyes burning with realization.

"You were Anakin Skywalker," he swallowed thickly, trembling now, "Is that what you've been trying to tell me all along? This missing son... It's me, isn't it..."

"Yes," I manage to choke through my vocalizer. Collapsing to my knees, I can feel my throat constricting with guilt ridden sobs, "I-I have wronged you... Everyone! I am not deserving of your forgiveness, much less, your love... All I ask is the opportunity to save your life!"

"Save my life? What from?" Luke knelt down beside me, "What could there possibly be that is causing you, of all people, to fear?"

"The Emperor." I reply firmly, "His spies have discovered you among the personnel enlisted here under my command." A breathing cycle passes. Two. "And he has ordered your execution in a week's time. I am supposed to hunt you down, capture, and hold you until he arrives to witness your death personally."

* * *

Luke's breath hitched at this revelation.

_Darth Vader, the most ruthless and feared person in the galaxy, is not only protecting me to fulfill a promise..._

_He _**_loves _**_me._

"I forgive you, for what you've done to our family, and where it is my place to forgive..." He stumbles through the words, and placing warm hands on the cool metal of his father's shoulders, "If you want to help me. Teach me the ways of the Jedi."


End file.
